


Never Enough

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris hates being sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



Kris couldn’t stop shivering though he felt like he was burning up.

This was probably a sign that he was dying, which sucked, because he really didn’t want to die. Until he’d caught the plague or whatever, life had been going pretty well.

He curled up under the blanket, tucking his arms around his stomach tighter than before, praying that the pressure would help. He let out a shaky breath, pressure building in his chest. Kris knew the feeling well, it happened every single time he got sick. Letting out a low moan, he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep.

Just as he was starting to fall asleep, the sound of the front door slamming caused his eyes to fly open. He jerked in surprise and then whimpered at the movement.

“Kris,” Adam called out. “You home?”

Rather than answer, Kris turned his head further to the right, trying to completely bury his face there. He shifted his arms just enough to adjust the blanket and pulled it up further.

He didn’t move at the sound of footsteps and then the door opening. Instead, he focused on not whimpering again when he swallowed as his throat closed up. He shuddered.

“Kris?” Adam moved closer and Kris grimaced when he pushed the blanket down slightly. He forced his eyes open when he felt the mattress dip and shifted his head slightly so that he could see Adam.

Kris swallowed again, wincing. “Hi,” he managed, his voice coming out in a rasp that was barely louder than a whisper.

Adam frowned. “Don’t talk, just nod. This happen overnight?”

Kris nodded. He’d been fine last night only to wake up with his throat closed up and a slight fever. It had escalated within a few hours and Kris hadn’t felt like moving since.

“Okay.” Adam brushed a hand over Kris’s hair, pushing it back and leaning down to press a kiss to Kris’s forehead. “I’m going to make you some tea,” he said softly. “Then the two of us are going to watch a movie in here and you’re going to get some sleep.”

Kris nodded, pressing his forehead against Adam’s collarbone.

Tea and cuddling with Adam sounded like the perfect way to finish out the day.


End file.
